


so love why don't you

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: josh shivers.





	so love why don't you

“mine.” tyler whispers. 

josh shivers.

they’re tangled with each other, limbs and hands intertwined. they want to be close. they need to be close. 

“i'll keep you safe.” tyler's eyes are open, watching the dark shapes around them. 

josh's are shut, buried in the crook of tyler's neck. 

“you'll never be hurt again.” tyler's grip on josh tightens as the figures move towards them.

“you'll never be hurt again.” josh echoes. 

“never again.”

they are torn away from each other.


End file.
